1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of cancer and cancerous tumors, and particularly to a natural tumor treatment made from plant extracts, animal secretions, and essential oils.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of cancer and cancerous tumors commonly consists of surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, immunotherapy, monoclonal antibody therapy, and combinations thereof. Each of these treatment methods has severe side effects on the patient, ranging from discomfort to potential damage to other systems in the body. Radiation therapy, for example, may damage surrounding organs and tissue through radiation exposure. Chemotherapy is well known for causing severe symptoms in patients, including hair loss, nausea, weight loss, fever, dizziness and immune suppression, among others. Immunotherapy and monoclonal antibody therapy are still somewhat experimental techniques having little data regarding future consequences of the treatment, and surgery always has risks for the patient. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a treatment for cancer and cancerous tumors that is natural, non-invasive, and which minimizes any potential side effects or risks.
Thus, a composition and method for treating tumors solving the aforementioned problems is desired.